Past, Future, and Present
by elilover2
Summary: Logan builds a time machine and, ultimately, wants to change the past. But, in the laws of the universe and human morals, this is not exactly something you do. Will Logan's own selfishness cause him to make more mistakes? And, will Logan be able to live with them? KOGAN (eventually).


**A/N: Guys, I'm not going to lie, I got this idea while watching Regular Show (Slack Pack, Eps. 8/The Night Owl), which should already be an indicator that it's going to be filled with immature idiocy.**

**Well, I want it to be an HG Wells deal. Kind of an angsty and depressing story of feverish creation and soul crushing remorse once the future world is revealed to be totally and completely crappy.**

**It's pretty 50/50 at the mo'.**

**I do not own any of this, namely BTR or anything trademarked, copyrighted, mentioned by someone else, mentioned to someone by someone else, thought about by someone else, or otherwise possessively and legally controlled. I don't own any of the characters (no OC's in this). I also do not happen to own a time machine. Because life's not fair.**

**I should also state that TECHNICALLY the idea belongs ever so slightly to CartoonNetwork since I got this idea while watching their show. So, the idea for the idea could be linked back to Regular Show and JG Quintel (I think is his name).**

**Hmmm...what next, what next...**

**The main pairing in this is Kogan. If you'd like to see another pairing you can review/PM me and request said pairing. If you couldn't care less about side pairings you can review/PM me anyway.**

**This is rated T because they swears (because I like my gay men to swear, dangit!) and the F bomb will be dropped several times in what you might consider family friendly settings (example: "What would you like for dinner?" "I don't know, probably some fucking mashed potatoes.").**

**If anything I say (religious, racial, or otherwise) offends you...I'm sorry, but I'm not going to care. So, despite how good it feels to write out a review condemning me for saying something about jesus that you just can't agree with, you should realize that it won't help. I'll laugh. And add more insults just to annoy you. Life is cruel.**

**Sorry if this is OOC.**

**Um...I think that's it. If you managed to read this whole rambling passage I commend you. I could do like Facebook and be all "If you ACTUALLY read my statuses leave a one word comment about how we met" blah blah blah. **

**Buuut, I won't.**

**Anyway, I think this should be the end of this...**

_July 4, 2012_

_12:00 AM_

It was, possibly, the MOST annoying holiday of the year. Which was saying something, since Christmas music could always manage to make his ears bleed. And, Easter was full of religious shit. And, well, Halloween was full of sluts.

But, by far, The Fourth of July had to be the most annoying.

Mainly because, despite the walls around him and the fact that the tiny bathroom had no windows, he could still hear fireworks and screaming girls. Both of these things were very good at distracting him from his reading and, most importantly, from his thoughts. It had been a long time since he'd been alone with a book and his thoughts.

Which wasn't a bad thing. Far from it, though he was genrally considered an introvert, because he was usually surrounded by his three best friends. He LIKED being distracted by them because he liked them, and it was pleasant to goof off and chat with the people he valued the most.

But, as he sat in the tiny bathtub, curling his legs up as tight as they would go, Logan Mitchell couldn't help but hate his friends for leaving him alone on the noisiest day of the year, when he couldn't even be properly alone in the first place.

"Oh forget it!" He finally snapped and closed his book with a thud, getting up from his cramped position and stretching. A particular loud bang from somewhere to his left made him jump and scrape his leg painfully on the faucet. He swore and stepped out of the tub, glancing at the wounded appendage and cursing for cursing's sake at the sight of a small amount of blood.

Another bang had him opening the bathroom door and thumping down the stairs. The sounds of the giant Palm Woods party below grew louder as he walked and he vainly wished for a pair of ear plugs. If only, he thought, I was earless.

The party had been going on for hours, since about four the previous afternoon, but had only started getting loud as the night dawned. With the moon's appearance, the unsupervised teens had grown rowdy, and the smell of alcohol was overwhelming. Stepping outside into the midst of the action, feeling the stickyness of the air and smelling the stickyness of the sweat and tasting the stickyness of the beer, Logan wished he was back home in Minnesota. Back there, a party had been a few people playing Scrabble. Here, a party was, well, a PARTY.

A very drunk blonde girl stumbled past and Logan watched her distastefully, scanning the crowd for any sign of his friends. If he could convince them to come back into the apartment he could possibly convince them to play a game, distracting him from the racous crowd outside. Unfortunately, finding them was going to be nearly impossible, and he would be damned if he was going to stand out here and search all night.

Taking a deep breath Logan dove into the crowd, squeezing through tightly compressed bodies and nearly getting sucked into a chain of grinding girls. There really wasn't, he though, a polite way to refuse a grinding session. Moving past this obstacle he was instantly faced with another, this being a drunk Camille. She was laughing hysterically at something that probably wasn't even funny, and she had spilled something on her dress which was white and not meant to be wet. Her pale skin was visible in the soaked patch, and this was what she appeared to find funny.

"I'm naked!" She cackled to Logan, pointing at the spot and snorting, "I'm fucking naked!"

"Camille..." Logan began, "Have you seen-"

"Logan!"

Thankfully, before Camilled could answer, a familiar voice was in Logan's ear. Turning he was relieved to see Kendall beaming at him.

"Kendall!" Several fireworks popped and Logan jumped, startled at the sudden noise. Kendall laughed and motioned for him to follow, which Logan gladly did. He was happy to see his friend and became even happier when he realized that they were heading towards a spot that was, in the loosest form of the word, calmer. It was a spot at the very end of the pool around one of the tables which had been pushed back for whatever reason. Upon reaching the spot, Logan was glad to see that it was occupied only by his friends.

"Logie, you're not being a-"

"DON'T finish that." Logan warned and James smiled. Carlos laughed at his friends and patted the seat beside him, which Logan took. More fireworks exploded in the sky, but he didn't jump this time. He could see the source of the fireworks, two guys in the bushes, and frowned. It was extremely danerous to set off fireworks unsupervised, even more so to set them off in a patch of flammable foliage.

"What made you decide to join us?" It was Kendall asking, and Logan shrugged angrily.

"Too loud to read. And, I didn't come to JOIN you, I came to FIND you. Don't you think it's time to come back inside?"

"Hell no! This is awesome!" James exclaimed, motioning to two more very drunk girls. Logan couldn't keep from rolling his eyes at his friend's barbarity. Was it really that interesting to watch drunk girls stumble around?

He was beginning to get a headache from the noise and the smell and, because of it, was growing even more annoyed.

"Why don't we go back inside?" He suggested again and the others shook their heads.

"We were just having a discussion." Kendall replied, "Weren't we guys?"

Carlos and James nodded and Logan folded his arms.

"How could you with all this noise?"

"Well, we have to yell, but it's worth it." James responded, "We were talking about...What was it?" He snapped his fingers and Kendall shook his head in mock contempt.

"James here is a little..."

"Forgetful?"

"Drunk."

"Am not!" James defended himself but broke into laughter before long, "Alright, maybe a little."

"Anyway, we were talking about time travel." Kendall reminded James who hit his forehead as if he couldn't believe he'd forgotten. Logan tilted his head at this, his interest level rising.

"Time travel?"

"Yeah," Kendall nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips as he realized he'd won over his serious friend, "We saw that article in your magazine, the science one, about how it could be possibly. We didn't understand half of it, but we got that it was talking about the possibility of it."

"Huh..." Logan, who hadn't expected such an intelligent topic to occupy his friends, nodded, "Yeah, that was pretty interesting. I don't believe it though."

"Why not, Logie? Wasn't it one of your big shot scientists that proved it?" James, laughing at his humor, demanded. Logan nodded vaguely, but didn't respond. He didn't feel like getting into a huge discussion with James that the pretty boy wouldn't even remember.

"Why don't you believe it?" It was Kendall asking this time and Logan shrugged, watching the two guys set off more fireworks and, as he knew they eventually would, start a small fire. They began yelling and ran to the pool, producing a bucket which they filled with the chlorinated water. This they dumped on the fire which sizzled and went out, leaving a burned patch on the ground. In the dim light, Logan made out several other burned patches, and realized that what had just happened wasn't a new thing.

"I don't believe it," He finally answered Kendall, "Because it defys the laws of the universe. There are some things you can't do and bending time is one of them."

"But you're not BENDING time, really. You're just MOVING through it. We move through time all the time, don't we?" Kendall offered and Logan shot him a curious look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when we do something that takes five minutes and then, suddenly, five minutes is up. Haven't we just moved forward, and through, five minutes?"

"No, see, time moves around us. Like, we didn't move through time, time slipped by us." Logan leaned forward, fully enthralled by the conversation.

"So, time is allowed to move through us, but we can't move through time?"

"Exactly. Because we're...MADE of something. We're matter. Matter has restrictions and rules...time is like...anti-matter. It doesn't have any restrictions or rules."

"But, why is that?"

"I don't know, God made it that way." Logan spoke wryly and Kendall grinned.

"Well, imagine this...if you could, would you go back in time?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you could...turn yourself into anti-matter or some shit like that...and go back in time and CHANGE things...would you?" Kendall's face was suddenly serious, his green eyes solemn. Logan shrugged and leaned back in his seat.

"Yeah." He nodded, "I would. You?"

Kendall shook his head, "No, I don't think so."

Fireworks burst in the sky, another fire started and was put out, the smell of beer was stronger, and Logan couldn't get Kendall's words out of his head.

_"Turn yourself into anti-matter."_

It was an odd idea, one that captivated Logan. Was there a way to do it? Was there a way to travel through time?


End file.
